When Two Forces of Nature Meet
by MsNita
Summary: Captain James Hook does a little reminiscing about a certain captain he had met in his youth when he comes across a memento. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Captain Hook or his crew.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Captain James Hook or his crew. All rights go to their respected owners.**

**Okay, so I have a story that I'm hoping to work on and one of the characters that appear in there isn't going to have her story divulged on too much because it isn't about her, but she still has an important role. So, admittedly after watching Tinkerbell and the Pirate Fairy, I wanted to do a story between James and this character as she did lead the life of a pirate. Plus, she was friends with Maleficent, so I wondered who else did she interact with in the realm of Disney. See, here's a spoiler, she's kind of like a handicapped Time Lord, she can jump from dimension to dimension, and just recently gained the ability to jump through time, but she's nowhere near the abilities of a Time Lord as she isn't one so I digress. Anyway, I really hope those of you who read my story enjoy it.**

**...**

James sighed as he reclined in his cabin. Today had been hectic, but then again, when was there a day that wasn't anymore? After it had been revealed that Princess Desmoira had returned to the Disney kingdom, not a single villain had been at rest. This had been the first chance he had had to get away from his crew. He leaned back as his spine snapped back into place. It was times like this that he felt he was getting too old for this. Ironic though wasn't it that he would stay in his prime while all his friends would grow old and wither away. Unconsciously, he scratched his wrist near where his hook was. It had become a habit of his as well as occasionally tugging at it to ease the ache that might appear every so often. He looked up at the roof as he allowed his mind to wander for a change. It wandered over the years and everything he had been through. Zarina flitted through as well as the pixie dust and pixie dust tree, Peter Pan and the loss of his hand, and that wretched crocodile and octopus. He sat straight up and that was when he noticed it. How long had it been sitting there and he had never paid it any attention? Slowly, he picked it up and ran his hands over it as he remembered when it was given to him, and more importantly, the person who gave it to him. The one who had got away, the one who he would almost consider his equal.

**...**

**MsN: No, you are not going to find out unless you read the story.**

**Alucard: Come on!**

**MsN: Nope**

**Chase: You know that anyone who comes across this will want to know.**

**MsN: Then they'll have to read it.**

**Snape: You don't know what you want it to be yet?**

**MsN: Hush!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, we have the second chapter coming up. Well, it's actually the first chapter of the actual story itself, but either way I digress. I certainly hope everyone enjoys as they read, and I have done research on Hook, he has been mentioned in Pirates of the Caribbean, one of the books. I'm really enjoying this writing this, even though it is coming out slowly, it is still coming out.**

**...**

James breathed in the fresh Caribbean air as his ship bobbed through the waves. He had finally managed to leave Neverland with the bit of pixie dust he had been fortunate enough to find back at the Pixie Dust Tree replica that Zarina had grew. She must have thought that she had outsmarted him, but he was the one sailing in the Caribbean now, wasn't he? How long had it been since he had been to the real world? He wondered how his old crew was doing, and laughed. Probably not as well as I am, he thought proudly as he turned to see his new crew going about their duties. Smee was waltzing up to him with a tea service tray and that usual smile on his face.

"Good morning Captain," he hummed, "beautiful day, isn't it?"

"You know, Mr. Smee, it is," James concurred. "Before we pillage, I want to get a lay of the land, starting with Tortuga."

"Tortuga, Captain?" Smee inquired, "That boys will be very happy to hear that, Captain."

"Yes, Mr. Smee, yes they will," James replied. He inhaled the salty air deeply as he leaned against the railing. "Tell the boys to get ready, Mr. Smee."

"Aye, Captain," Mr. Smee answered with a salute before racing off to follow his orders.

James looked out over the horizon at the view before him and he took it in greedily. There was so much to pillage out there, and it was just waiting for him. He was ready to make a name for himself finally and have people fear it. After finally escaping Blackbeard's thumb, which had ironically landed him in Neverland, he was free to be the one in charge, to be the one giving the orders. He pushed himself off the railing before turning to his cabin to prepare himself for the landing. He stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his clothes, making sure everything was in place. He refused to go out and not look his best.

Upon landing and the gangplank hitting the deck, James waltzed out and headed for the nearest pub that would catch his interest. He smiled at the women that catcalled him, but he had no interest in that at the moment. His boys, on the other hand, were picking them off left and right and they carried them off laughing all the way. He rolled his eyes, but paid them no mind as they went merrily about their way. Mr. Smee was hot on his heels, instead of partaking in merriment. However, he figured that that was part of the maternal nature the man surprisingly had. James didn't exactly mind, he didn't always take the best care of himself. When he finally found a pub at had caught his interest, he walked in and sat down at a table. Mr. Smee went to get him a drink like he always did as James looked around, taking in his surroundings. He pushed back and stood abruptly when someone shoved past his chair. He and the culprit both pulled their swords out as they prepared to duel, everyone stopping to watch. James looked at the fellow, and he looked vaguely familiar, but he was overwhelmed with the desire to teach him some manners.

He sneered as the fellow grunted, "Sit down, boy. You're too young to want to have your blood spilled."

He growled, "I'm no younger than you, you drunken fool, bumbling around, not watching where you are going."

The fellow strutted toward him, "A fool, am I?"

James held his ground, "A drunken one at that."

It was that they began to duel. James parried when his challenger thrusted and returned it with vigor. Everybody started cheering them on, enjoying having a fight to watch. However, after maybe an hour or so, they grew bored and went onto other things to entertain themselves with. It was much later when James and his contender started to slow down from exhaustion. James had kind of forgotten why he was fighting the fellow to begin with. It was when their swords hit the ground for probably the twentieth time that they just stood there staring at each other, panting as sweat cascaded down them.

The fellow then panted, "You want to call it a draw?"

James nodded, "Sure, a drink?"

The gent nodded in turn, "On me. Name?"

"James"

"Don Rafael."

* * *

James laughed as Rafael told him one of his many tales. James had told a few of his stories as well, but he envied Rafael for his many stories. However, James would be making his own stories soon enough. A few more yarns were passed around, some of them not even about the two gentlemen there before they went to discussing their hopes for the future. James had to admire Rafael for his dreams as they were less vain than his own, but everyone walked to the beat of their own drum, didn't they? They paused when two brutes busted open the door and stomped over to the post behind James before nailing a sign to it. James was surprised to see it was a "Wanted" sign with a hefty reward to the fellow on it.

"A different breed of bounty hunter, they are," Rafael muttered.

"What do you mean?" James inquired.

"I have heard of him, that one they are looking for," Rafael explained, "Captain 'No Face' McNair."

"'No Face?'" James repeated as he turned and saw indeed that there was a veil instead of a face under the brim of the hat.

"Aye, he has even taken down other pirate ships," Rafael continued. "They don't know what places the target on the captain's back as he has sailed past other ships without any quarrel, even mine. They say that he isn't human or that he is so hideously disfigured, he keeps the veil on so that his own crew won't die of fright at the sight of him."

"Surely, you jest," James chuckled.

"Laugh all you want Jimmy, but I've seen him and his first mate," Rafael stated, "not a single word was exchanged between the two. They only looked at each other before the first mate went about his business. His first mate is a bit unnatural, too. No mere man should have the strength that he does."

Once again, James looked over his shoulder to see the hefty award placed on 'No Face's' head. "Is he truly so dangerous that they would put such a hefty fine on his head?"

"Aye, they say he only waves the red flag of 'no quarter' and any pirate ship that is under the _Stromkarlen's _cannon heads straight to Davy Jones," Rafael warned.

"The _Stromkarlen? _That's another name for the näck, is it not?" James inquired.

"Aye, and what a beauty that ship is," Rafael replied in awe, "great love was placed in crafting that ship." James thought on this as Rafael finished his drink and stood. He approached him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Mark my words, Jimmy, avoid the ship with the youth playing a violin, I'd hate to lose a drinking partner after I just claimed him."

With that, he left James and walked out of the pub. Mr. Smee came to his side and muttered about Rafael being a strange fellow before saying that they should head back to the ship. James supposed he was right as he and Don Rafael drank until the setting sun. He stood with a slight wobble. Placing a firm hand on Smee's shoulder to steady himself, they walked out side by side.

Mr. Smee guided James to his bed as he helped him get in before he muttered, "I don't think it's a good idea, Captain."

"What, Mr. Smee?" James asked groggily. Memo to self, he thought, develop stronger tolerance to alcohol.

"Going after that 'No Face' character," Mr. Smee admitted, "I know you want to make a name for yourself, Captain, but there must be another way."

James chuckled drunkenly, "Do not worry so much, Mr. Smee. I have no interest in hunting some coward too afraid to show his face."

"That is a relief to hear, Captain," Mr. Smee mumbled, "Goodnight, Captain."

"Goodnight Mr. Smee," James mumbled back before he stared out his window at the bobbing waves as they lulled him to sleep.

**...**

**MsN: Yay!**

**Alucard: You are enjoying yourself.**

**MsN: Yes, yes I am!**

**Chase: Good, now you can tell everyone that you are canceling my story.**

**MsN: No! I'm continuing with your story, and _you_ are going to deal with it!**

**Chase grumbles as Alucard chuckles**


End file.
